Don't You Remember
by outout
Summary: Tidakkah kamu ingat? Dulu kita pernah mempunyai satu mimpi yang sama, satu harapan yang sama. Tidakkah kamu ingat? Dulu hanya ada cerita manis di antara kita. Tapi sekarang tenggelam dalam balutan luka. [friendship!VMin, brokenfriendship!VMin]-[BTS Fic]


**Don't You Remember**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Kim Taehyung **x** Park Jimin **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction Rate (T) Fic Short ( _1000+_ ) Friendship/Angst AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **Bulan lahir Jimin dan Taehyung gue ganti, demi kesinambungan cerita.**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Tidakkah kamu ingat? Dulu kita pernah mempunyai satu mimpi yang sama, satu harapan yang sama. Tidakkah kamu ingat? Dulu hanya ada cerita manis di antara kita. Tapi sekarang tenggelam dalam balutan luka." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak ingat persis kejadiannya seperti apa. Yang mampu ia ingat sekarang adalah Jimin yang tidak lagi jadi sahabatnya.

Pada hari itu, tangis dan luka tiba-tiba datang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bersahabat dengan Taehyung. Taehyung bukanlah anak cengeng, ia adalah anak lelaki yang paling kuat meskipun tubuhnya sedikit kurus. Namun saat ia kehilangan sahabat tersayangnya, Taehyung mengaku lemah dan lebih dari sekedar hancur.

Ia kecewa.

Sejak kecil, mereka telah dekat−karena mereka sepupu−Jimin lebih dulu lahir di bulan Februari, kemudian Taehyung menyusul di bulan April. Orang-orang selalu menganggap mereka adalah anak kembar yang pada kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Mereka hanya suka memakai pakaian yang sama, gaya yang sama dan juga mimpi yang sama.

Taehyung adalah anak yang hyperaktif, sedang Jimin cenderung pendiam dan pemalu. Namun, ketika mereka bersama, sifat-sifat itu nampak berbaur menjadi satu. Jimin lebih terbuka pada Taehyung, lebih sering tertawa. Kedua orang itu saling melengkapi kekurangan maupun kelebihan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang mimpi, Taehyun dan Jimin sama-sama bermimpi ingin menjadi penyanyi. Mereka ingin tampil berdua dan bernyanyi bersama, seusai sekolah biasanya mereka bermain di rumah Jimin dan melakukan acara nyanyian sendiri. Mengikuti acara audisi-audisi penyanyi cilik yang sering muncul di TV.

Taehyung pikir hubungannya dengan Jimin akan semakin berkembang setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Namun pemikiran itu tidak menyadi nyata, karena bahkan sebelum mereka berdua lulus, kehancuran datang menerjang persahabatan mereka. Jimin telah berkhianat, dia menjadikan Taehyung seperti mainan untuk bisa bergabung bersama kelompok orang-orang kaya di sekolah mereka. Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir Jimin tega menjelek-jelekkannya di belakang hanya untuk mendapat pujian dari orang-orang, aib yang Taehyung simpan rapat-rapat itu pun terbongkar begitu saja melalui Jimin. Saat itu, yang Taehyung rasakan adalah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Ia ingin marah pada Jimin, ia ingin meluapkan rasa kecewanya pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Lalu setelah itu mereka menjadi asing satu sama lain. Karena luka yang terlalu dalam, Taehyung tidak mampu untuk sekedar memandang wajah Jimin. Ia selalu berpikir akan membenci Jimin setiap kali melihat wajahnya, dan Taehyung tidak ingin sekalipun membenci Jimin meskipun laki-laki itu telah tega menyakitinya.

Semua orang mulai membanding-bandingkan Jimin dan Taehyung. Jimin yang lebih banyak teman daripada Taehyung, Jimin yang lebih bebas daripada Taehyung, Jimin yang lebih segalanya daripada Taehyung. Semua hal mulai dibanding-bandingkan. Dan lebih banyak menyudutkan Taehyung.

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Apa aku harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan padaku?! Kenapa kalian semua menyudutkan aku?!"

Dalam ruangan keluarga itu, Taehyung menangis disetiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan. Semua keluarganya hanya diam, begitupun Jimin yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Isakan lirih yang lolos dari bibir Taehyung menjadi latar suara yang begitu menyesakkan.

Taehyung mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk Jimin."Kau! Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya 'kan? Kau sudah menghancurkan aku, jadi apalagi yang akan kau selanjutnya padaku? Membunuhku kah? Agar kau bisa merebut semua milikku?"

"Taehyung! Jaga bicaramu!" sentak salah satu sepupu Taehyung

"Diam kau! Aku sedang berbicara dengannya!" balas Taehyung dengan bentakan yang mengejutkan semuanya, sebagian dari mereka meneteskan air mata ketika melihat Taehyung yang begitu menyedihkan

Perlahan, Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jimin yang berdiri di dekat jendela, Taehyung sempat melihat bingkai foto berisi foto mereka berdua yang terpajang di samping tubuh Jimin. Air mata sudah berlinang dari kedua mata indah Taehyung, tapi tak ada air mata sedikitpun yang jatuh di pipi Jimin. Taehyung tak mau mengakuinya, tapi demi apapun ia sangat terluka.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bunuh aku?" bisik Taehyung lirih

Jimin hanya diam. Mata itu menatap Taehyung tanpa rasa iba.

"Kau berniat mengahancurkan aku 'kan? Kau ingin aku tinggal sendiri? Kau ingin aku menjadi apa? Pecahan kaca?" Taehyung mmenyeka air matanya dengan kasar, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan lagi. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan ini, meskipun hubungan mereka tak lagi bisa terjalin indah. Taehyung ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat aku hancur, selamat. Kau berhasil melakukannya. Aku sudah lebih dari sekedar hancur. Sepupu yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabat ternyata tega menghancurkan aku, tidakkah aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu? Kupikir aku akan bahagia atas persahabatan kita"

Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu tersenyum kecut."−tapi lihat Jim! Siapa yang dengan tega menghancurkan sahabanya sendiri? Kau kah itu?"

"Apakah kau yang tega menghancurkan aku?! Jawab aku Jimin! Jangan hanya diam saja!"

Mendadak ruang keluarga itu menjadi penuh tangis. Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Jimin, dan Taehyung menangis lebih keras. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, ia merindukan Jimin, ia merindukan canda tawa yang selalu mereka bagi bersama. Ia merindukan kehangatan sahabatnya itu.

"Hentikan Taehyung, kau tahu ini semua sia-sia" suara Jimin terdengar, nada itu terasa datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Ya, aku akan berhenti" senyum lebar Taehyung tercetak jelas di wajah penuh air mata itu

Jimin terdiam. Tidak menyangka Taehyung akan tersenyum selebar itu padanya. Ia pikir Taehyung akan berteriak padanya.

"Aku akan berhenti berharap bahwa kau akan menjadi sahabat baikku lagi, aku akan berhenti berharap menjadi seorang penyanyi karena kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Aku akan berhenti menyebut namamu, aku akan berhenti mengingat semuanya yang berhubungan denganmu. Aku akan berhenti."

Dada Jimin terasa sesak mendengarnya. Kemudian Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan sedikit meloloskan tawa.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak karena pernah menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Aku menyayangimu, Jim. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia"

Taehyung berbalik setelah memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Jimin yang masih saja diam. Langkah kakinya ia percepat ketika mendengar seruan anggota keluarganya yang menyuruhnya kembali. Taehyung harus pergi, ia harus menghilang dari sana. Karena menyembuhkan luka itu tidak semudah menyiram air di atas bunga. Ia perlu waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika pada akhirnya ia harus meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan Jimin.

Untuk selamanya. Ia siap.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Siapa Jimin menurutmu, Tae?" Yoongi_ _kakak Jimin_ _bertanya_

" _Malaikat! Dia malaikatku, dia baik sekali. Peduli padaku, sayang padaku dan selalu menolongku!" jawab Taehyung riang_

" _Lalu hal apa yang kau inginkan dari Jimin?" kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya, senior yang berteman dengan Yoongi itu juga akrab dengannya_

" _Uhmm... tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin Jimin lebih banyak tersenyum, lebih banyak tertawa"_

 _Hoseok yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari IPadnya beringsut mendekati Taehyung."Kalau Jimin menyakitimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membencinya?"_

 _Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak! Sekalipun Jimin menyakitiku, aku tidak akan pernah membencinya. Dia sahabat dan keluargaku yang terbaik, aku sangat menyayanginya. Rasanya aneh kalau aku membenci Jimin karena menyakitiku, aku 'kan bisa memakai plester luka jika lututku berdarah"_

 _Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon saling berpandangan. Mereka harap maklum saat Taehyung salah pengertian tentang arti menyakiti._

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Jimin sakit parah?" suara Seokjin tiba-tiba mengiterupsi obrolan mereka_

 _Taehyung menoleh terkejut dan buru-buru memeluk Seokjin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri._

" _Jika Jimin membutuhkan pertolongan karena sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan Tae?" Yoongi menambahkan_

" _Aku akan memberikan diriku! Aku akan menggantikan rasa sakit Jimin"_

" _Bahkan meskipun itu menyerahkan nyawa?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk mantap pada Hoseok."Huum. Meskipun aku akan mati, asalkan Jimin sehat aku tidak akan apa-apa. Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin kesakitan sedangkan aku sendiri hidup dengan enak. Kalian tahu aku sangat menyayangi Jimin 'kan?"_

 _Pada saat itu, terhenyak adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaan mereka berempat._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jiminie, kenapa kau ingin jadi penyanyi?"_

" _Karena aku suka bernyanyi, semua orang akan mendengarkanku. Kau sendiri ingin jadi apa, Tae?"_

" _Aku ingin jadi guru!"_

" _Kalau begitu kau harus lebih banyak belajar"_

" _Benarkah? Tapi aku malas belajar Jiminie"_

" _Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi sepertiku saja? Kita kan bisa berduet!"_

" _Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau berduet dengan Jimin!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Pada tahun ke-50nya, Jimin mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Taehyung. Ketika tawa itu menyelimuti kehangatan mereka, hingga luka yang pada akhirnya memisahkan mereka. Jimin ingat semuanya, bagaimana dengan begitu teganya ia menyakiti Taehyung. Taehyung yang selalu ia sayang, Taehyung yang selalu ia jaga sepenuh hati, Taehyung yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya.

Bahkan Jimin ingat dengan betul bagaimana kedua mata itu menutup rapat tanpa pernah terbuka lagi. Jimin ingat ketika ia menangis penuh raungan karena penyesalan. Tapi mata itu tak mau terbuka lagi, tubuh itu tak mau bergerak lagi.

Penyesalan itu menjadi satu-satunya teman yang menemani Jimin. Dan pada saat kematian mendatanginya, Jimin tidak merasa sedih. Ia tersenyum karena dengan begitu ia akan bertemu Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Yang sudah meninggalkan rasa rindu dalam penyesalan panjang selama hidupnya.

Jimin berharap pada Tuhan, semoga ketika dipertemukan dengan Taehyung di surga. Kata maaf terbalas dengan hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _I remember the time not long ago_

 _When we laughed and share it all_

 _We were the very best of friends_

 _Now, there's nothing to do_

 _A friendship lost_

 _Is a very sad thing_

 _The angels weep instead of sing_

.

.

− _ **anonymous**_ __

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Gue gabisa ngomong apa-apa. Kalo ada yang baca dan review ini, terimakasih banyak. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.

 **Bye** ~~


End file.
